Fluid refilling systems, such as a diesel exhaust fluid refilling system of a motorized vehicle, often include a reservoir for storing fluid and a filler neck configured to receive a fluid nozzle. The fluid nozzle may be coupled to an external fluid source such as a bottle, fluid pumping station, etc., and fluid may flow from the fluid nozzle into an inlet of the filler neck. In some examples, the inlet of the filler neck may be coupled to the reservoir by a fluid passage such that fluid flows from the nozzle, through the fluid passage, and into the reservoir.
One example approach of a fluid refilling system is shown by Melzer et al. in German Patent DE 202011105302. Therein, a filler neck is disclosed including a first end shaped to receive a dispenser nozzle and a second end connecting the filler neck to a liquid reservoir. The filler neck may be sealed at the first end by coupling a removable cap with a threaded surface of the filler neck. The filler neck includes a magnetic ring positioned upstream of a pivotable flap relative to a fluid flow direction of the filler neck. The magnetic ring actuates a valve within the dispenser nozzle when the dispenser nozzle is inserted into the filler neck so that fluid may flow from the dispenser nozzle into the filler neck. A vent line connection of the filler neck is positioned downstream of the pivotable flap. Another example approach of a fluid refilling system is shown by Körber et al. in European Patent EP 2340956. Therein, a connector for a filling pipe is disclosed including an external threaded portion adapted to couple with a closure cap. The connector includes a ring magnet positioned upstream of a spring-loaded flap. A vent tube is positioned downstream of the spring-loaded flap and extends away from a connecting portion of the connector.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, threaded surfaces included by a filler neck configured to be sealed via a removable cap may increase an overall length of the filler neck. Additionally, coupling and decoupling the cap with the filler neck increases an amount of time to refill a reservoir fluidly coupled to the filler neck and increases a likelihood of improper sealing of the filler neck, accidental loss of the cap, etc. As another example, positioning a ring magnet upstream of a pivotable flap such as in the example shown by the '956 patent may additionally increase the overall length of the filler neck, thereby decreasing a usability of the filler neck in locations having a decreased amount of working space (e.g., within a compartment of a vehicle).
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by an adapter comprising: a body including a first end shaped to couple with a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) refill passage and a second end including an aperture shaped to receive a DEF nozzle; a pivotable door sealing the aperture and forming an external surface of the adapter; and a magnetic ring positioned within the body, downstream of the pivotable door between the first end and second end.
As one example, the aperture is sealed by the pivotable door with no additional caps, plugs, lids, etc. The pivotable door may be biased against the aperture by a biasing member formed of a material that is non-reactive with DEF. The biasing member may be shaped such that an amount of force to pivot the pivotable door from a closed position to a partially opened positions is less than an amount of force to pivot the pivotable door from the partially opened position to a fully opened position. The pivotable door is formed of a material permeable to DEF and includes a plurality of venting channels configured to flow DEF vapor out of the adapter. The adapter further includes a main ventilation passage extending in radial direction relative to a central axis of the adapter, and a plurality of secondary ventilation passages extending in an axial direction relative to the central axis.
By increasing the amount of ventilation of the adapter via the ventilation passages and permeable pivotable door, a length of the main ventilation passage may be reduced, thereby decreasing a diameter of the adapter. By sealing the aperture via the pivotable door and by positioning the magnetic ring downstream of the door, a length of the adapter may be reduced. In this way, the adapter may more easily be coupled to a fluid refilling system at locations having a reduced amount of working space.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.